Will You Dance With Me?
by TomsBabe136
Summary: PansyDraco, Both get caught in a rain storm as they strolled through the Forbidden Forest, as they near hogwarts Draco stops her and asks her to dance in the rain. Flufff.


**Will You Dance With Me?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, but what girl wouldn't want to own Draco Malfoy **wink**.

**Summary:** Pansy/Draco, Both get caught in a rain storm as they strolled through the Forbidden Forest, as they near Hogwarts Draco stops her and asks her to dance in the rain. **Fluff.**

Thanks

Lisa-Marie (TomsBabe136)

"Why are we here again?" Pansy questioned as she gazed around the spooky Forbidden Forest. The trees were lanky and fearsome. Clear blue sky covered Hogwarts but a dusky grey covered over the spooky old forest. Branches snapped in half as Pansy and her best friend Draco, walked over them as they circled the dark, creepy forest. Even though no one was allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, not even the seventh years, Pansy and Draco were Slytherin's, since when did they follow the rules? They weren't going to obey Dumbledore's rules now even if it was their seventh year.

A cold sharp wind stung at their faces as they walked deeper into the haunting woods. The now dark grey sky covered Hogwarts as well as the Forbidden Forest. Pansy's dark hair flew around her face as the wind rushed past them. She pulled her cloak closer as chills ran up her spine. Draco brushed back stray silver stands of his hair behind his ear. A storm was brewing, they could feel it.

"Come on." Draco grabbed Pansy's small hand and tightly held it, "We should get back."

"Ok, but why were we here in the first place?" Pansy asked staring into his silver-grey eyes.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged causing Pansy to roll her eyes, "I just thought it would be good to have some alone time."

"Are you trying to get me alone Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy teased with a smile covering her face.

"Oh of course Ms. Parkinson. Who wouldn't want to be with a beauty such as yourself?" Draco grinned dragging her through the forest.

"Are you hitting on me?" Pansy raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Is it working?" Draco stopped and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hm...keep trying bub!" Pansy laughed walking ahead of him.

A blinding light flashed through the sky causing Pansy to jump back into Draco's arms. Rain was now streaming down soaking them to the bone. Pansy's hair stuck to her cheeks and her robes clung to her petite body.

Draco's hair was plastered on his forehead and mud covered his usually shiny black shoes as he ran with Pansy until he could see the outline of Hogwarts.

"Ugh, damn you Draco Malfoy, you picked a bloody smashing day to take me on a walk!" Pansy spat sarcastically.

"Oh thanks. Blame the stud." Draco smirked then laughed as he received an elbow to his 'rock hard' stomach, "Ow."

"Oh shut it you big baby." Pansy chuckled, "Look we better hurry up. We're going to catch a cold,"

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and began dragging him towards the castle. As they got closer to the front entrance, Draco realized just how beautiful Pansy was. Even though the rainstorm still roared throughout Hogwarts and the rain ruined her 'perfectly styled' hair, she had never been so beautiful. Draco came to an abrupt halt causing Pansy to fly back as her hand still covered his own.

"What? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Pansy asked looking at him while he looked at her in deep thought.

"Will..y-you.." Draco stuttered looking down at her.

"What?" Pansy frowned wondering what he was about to ask.

"Will you dance with me?" Draco softly asked and held out his hand.

Pansy looked at him and smiled, "Sure..but there's no music." Pansy stated as she took hold of his hand.

"So? We'll make her own." Draco wrapped his arm around her slim waist and her arm was placed on his road shoulder. Their other hands that lay carelessly at their sides clasped together. Draco started humming as they swayed from side to side. He stared lovingly into her dark eyes.

"You're a terrible singer." Pansy giggled, "But I like it."

Professor Dumbledore gazed out of his window and watched two of his students dance in the rain.

"It's about time." Professor Dumbledore smiled and sat down and thought 'Ah young love.'

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that. It came to me when I was thinking of The Notebook were Noah asked Alli to dance on the road. I have an idea for a sequel for this and also for What Hurts The Most, if you want them both please let me know. Please Review, Thank you.


End file.
